1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to operating an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing the operation of an aircraft and auto-flight system in an aircraft.
2. Background
A flight management system is a part of the avionics for commercial aircraft. A flight management system is a computer system that automates the performance for various tasks during the flight of an aircraft. The flight management system also may reduce the workload on the flight crew.
The flight management system typically provides in-flight management of a flight plan for the aircraft. The flight management system receives input from various sensors to identify the position of the aircraft. With the position of the aircraft, the flight management system may be used to guide the aircraft to follow the flight plan.
When the flight management system guides the aircraft using the flight plan, commands are sent by the flight management system to an auto-flight system to cause the aircraft to fly along a path defined by the flight plan. Additionally, a pilot may also send commands to the auto-flight system to make adjustments to the flight plan. The pilot may receive changes to the flight plan from an air traffic controller. The air traffic controller is an operator that is part of air traffic control. Air traffic control is a service that directs aircraft on the ground and in the air.
For example, the pilot may be directed to fly at a different altitude. With this change, the pilot may send a command to the auto-flight system to change the altitude from what is currently commanded by the flight management system for the flight plan. The pilot also may make other adjustments, such as changes to speed, track, and other parameters for the aircraft.
These changes are often input through a mode control panel (MCP). For example, the mode control panel may be used to instruct the auto-flight system to hold a specific altitude, change altitudes at a specific rate, hold a specific heading, turn to a new heading, and other operations.
The currently used mode control panels are complex in their design and operation. Different functions are available based on the combination of modes that may be present. As a result, the number of functions that may be performed based on different modes may result in pilots being unable to understand all of the different capabilities that may be provided by the mode control panel. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.